The invention relates to children""s toys with audible and visual outputs, and more particularly to children""s toys with audible and visual outputs that are correlated.
Children""s toys can produce a variety of lights and sounds based on actuation by a user. For example, children""s toys include actuators that cause the output of lights and/or sounds in various patterns. Children""s toys that use such an arrangement do not necessarily coordinate the lights and sounds. Moreover, even when the lights and sounds are coordinated, the light that is output by the toy is often simply an illumination of a shape and/or colored lens. While the illumination of the simple figures may entertain a child, such an output may not maintain the child""s attention for extended periods of time.
What is needed is a children""s toy that has corresponding audible and visual outputs where the visual output is a recognizable facial feature or similar output.
The invention includes a toy having a translucent body that includes a first surface and a second surface. A light source is disposed opposite the first surface. The first surface includes an image of a facial feature in a first position and the second surface includes an image of the same facial feature in a second position. When the light source is illuminated, the facial feature appears to be in the first position and when the light source is not illuminated, the facial feature appears to be in the second position. An audible output generator produced audible output simultaneously with illumination of the light source.